


Remembrance

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_episodefic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e17 Identity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second Todd episode cap. I'm starting to like the guy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> My second Todd episode cap. I'm starting to like the guy.

He turned away from Sheppard and walked through the gate, his footsteps echoing in the silence of Atlantis's gateroom.

One step and he was on the planet of the iratus, his innate sense of the creature told him which way the caves were. He stumbled and righted himself, glad he had managed to walk out of Atlantis on sure feet. Only a short way now, just a little further.

The cave smelled dank and dusty, like the hibernation rooms in his ship, the ones he locked his brethren in before the illness could kill them. His brethren, those Wraith that followed his command even in foolishness like dealing with the humans. His brethren, who died because of his irrational trust of the humans. Once based only on the actions of one John Sheppard, but now also based on those of Teyla Emmagen, Rodney McKay, Jennifer Keller. They continued to surprise him, these humans.

He entered the cave, growling in the back of his throat to keep away the males that were swarming his feet, tripping him as he lurched to the back of the cave where the eggs sacks hung, where the queen rested peacefully on the ceiling.

She must have sensed him too, as soon as he stopped moving, she lowered herself on her silk thread, surveying him for a moment before latching on.

 _I will remember_ , he thought, as the world swirled to black.


End file.
